


Sleeping Beauty

by TheNerdyGirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Anthy can't sleep, Fairy Tale Elements, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl
Summary: Anthy can't sleep.
Kudos: 1





	Sleeping Beauty

Could she still live even after being more sword than flesh? Would that make her just a human shaped monster? Why would such a thing, a witch, exist in this world?  
Anthy's mind continued to wander that endless maze in a place where misery couldn't follow her.  
Did she have to meet such gruesome fate because she was not longer a goddess, but a Witch?  
Did she have to carry all the hate of the world just because she was a Witch?  
What is a Witch? Why is a Witch? Why...Why did she still loved him?

Anthy awoke, overcome by terror and prey of fear. Her circulatory system was running rampant, while she gasped for air and cold sweat ran freely through her body.  
It hurt. It hurt. It always hurt. Every moment was agony.  
Utena was sleeping by her side, like always. She was scared. So scared.  
"Utena...sama..."  
She could only say her name. It hurt. It hurt. But it didn't matter. She just needed to ignore it, as always.  
She was a Witch playing to be Sleeping Beauty.


End file.
